In conventional systems, it may desirable to display additional content (e.g., stock price information, sports score information, news information, weather information, a clock, a schedule of events) in addition to main content (e.g., a movie, a television show, a video game, a virtual reality world, a media guidance screen) on a display. Unfortunately, displaying additional content runs the risk that the additional content obscures or otherwise interferes with the display of the main content. This problem may be especially relevant in virtual reality environments, where systems put an emphasis on an immersive experience.